Tissue adhesives have been increasingly used to enhance traditional closure technologies such as sutures and staples, offering improved sealing capabilities, plugging of undesired leaks, and quicker achievement of hemostasis. Using an adhesive for tissue reattachments or repair procedures usually requires the drying of the tissue surface. The method of applying the adhesive materials influences the effectiveness of the adhesive.
PCT Publication WO 10/109471 to Hassidov et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with a tubular structure in a body of a patient. The apparatus includes an adhesive including first and second components, a container, one or more patches, and an applicator. The container contains the first component of the adhesive and not the second component of the adhesive. The one or more patches include the second component of the adhesive and not the first component of the adhesive. The applicator is configured to removably hold the one or more patches, and to place the one or more patches at least partially around the tubular structure.
PCT Publication WO 06/092798 to Bianco-Peled et al. and US Patent Application Publication 2008/0167400, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a novel composition-of-matter, method of manufacturing thereof, and applications thereof as an adhesive, in a wide variety of different fields, and in particular, in the health care fields of medicine, dentistry, and veterinary science. The techniques are for use by health care providers, such as medical, dental, and veterinary, surgeons, in procedures for reattaching or repairing body parts or components thereof, such as tissue, of (human or animal) subjects, especially under wet conditions, for example, involving adhesion of wet surfaces. The composition comprises a cross-linked form of a water miscible polymer, and at least one phloroglucinol type compound selected from the group consisting of: phloroglucinol, a derivative of phloroglucinol, and a polymer synthetically prepared from phloroglucinol or a derivative of phloroglucinol. An exemplary water miscible polymer is a naturally existing, or synthetically prepared, salt form of the carbohydrate alginic acid, such as sodium alginate, or alginic acid itself.
PCT Publication WO 09/060438 to Bianco-Peled et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an adhering bandage, especially used for medical purposes, that comprises pre-gel of phenol-based compound and water miscible polymer that is capable of interacting with a cross linking agent. This mixture is provided with a solid support to form a bandage. An in-situ method of applying adhering bandage is also described.
PCT Publication WO 09/060439 to Bianco-Peled et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a composition of matter for to be used as an adhesive that comprises pre-gel made of phenol-based compound and water miscible polymer that interacts with a cross linking agent. A method of in-situ applying the adhesive is also described.